borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Borderlands pop culture references
There are a number of pop culture references (memes, movie references, etc) in the game: Books and Comics The Canterbury Tales Weapon: Lady Finger The Canterbury Tales is a collection of stories about a group traveling to Canterbury. The stories are generally categorized in frames, where the stories within the frame are somehow related, while the relationship between frames is less apparent. The Prioress's Tale tells the story of Madam Eglantine, who wears a ring with the inscription "Amor vincit omnia", which translates into "love conquers all". The flavor text of the Lady Finger, Omnia Vincit Amor, means the same. The name Lady Finger may refer to the fingers of the prioress, where the ring was worn. The Dark Tower Character: Roland Roland shares his name with the protagonist from the series of books "The Dark Tower", written by Stephen King. Many other themes and terms are shared, such as the Hunter's fighting bird (David in The Waste Lands). Coincidentally, Mordecai's Gunslinger COM improves the use of Revolvers, which not only are Roland's (Dark Tower Roland, not BL) preferred weapon, but also affixes the title of Gunslinger, by which DT Roland is formally adressed. Fight Club Character: Chuck Durden Chuck Durden refers to ''Fight Club''. Chuck Palahniuk wrote the book, and its main character is Tyler Durden. Frankenstein Enemy: Tankenstein The name Tankenstein is a reference to the Frankenstein's Monster by Mary Shelley. Its appearance matches the widely accepted appearance of the eponymous monster. Tankensteins are healed by Shock damage; in the book Dr. Frankenstein uses power harnessed from lightening to reanimate a dead body. The Hitchhiker's Guide to the Galaxy franchise Character: Lucky Zaford His last name is a reference to the characters Zaphod Beeblebrox and Ford Prefect. Claptrap (Old Haven): "I think you ought to know I'm feeling very depressed." A phrase often said by Marvin, the depressed robot in Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy. The entire speech of this Claptrap is very similar to how Marvin feels in the book and the rest of the series. Taylor Kobb's Hacked Claptrap: "... OR... I could stick an electrode up my back panel and call it paradise." '' Refers to a ploy by Ford Prefect, one of the main characters, in which he disables a security bot by short circuiting its decision making processes, located in a back panel, causing it to find everything impossibly pleasureful. The Lord of the Rings ''Enemy: Helob The Spiderant Helob refers to the giant spider Shelob from the Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers. Zombie TK Baha: "Boil 'em, mash 'em, stick 'em in a stew" A reference to The Lord of The Rings: The Two Towers where Sam is preparing dinner and trying to explain to Gollum what 'taters' are. Mission: Purple Juice! The first mission that Thirsty the Midget gives you references the names of the hobbits in The Lord of The Rings Trilogy. Restore Brandybuck, Took, Gamgee, and Underhill pumps. Merchant of Venice Psycho: "Now it's time for my pound of flesh!" Refers to Shylock's line in the play Merchant of Venice by William Shakespeare. In the play, a "pound of flesh" is to be the payment to Shylock from his client for defaulting on a loan. Moby Dick Mission: T.K.'s Life And Limb Baha is Ahab backwards, and in the book, Ahab was driven mad to find and kill the White Whale after his leg was taken from him. Scar also has several weapons embedded into his head, and is extremely tough. Moby Dick was described as having several harpoons in his head, and numerous scars from where many sailors tried, and failed, to kill him. Games BioShock Guardian Angel: "Would you kindly help him out?" This quote is the trigger to the first Claptrap Rescue mission. The phrase "Would You Kindly" was the trigger phrase used by the main antagonist of BioShock, another game published by 2K Games, to force the player's character to perform actions. As with Bioshock, the storyline will not advance until you have completed this mission. Also the Audio Diaries left by Tannis are similiar to the ones that the player can find during the game. Blaster Master Blaster Master Outrunner color The name for this color is a reference to a NES game with the same name, featuring a buggy-like tank with a red color scheme. Brother In Arms Area: Road's End Upon nearing the armory the play will see one last highway sign that reads "Road To Hill 30" which is a reference to the Brothers In Arms series where one of the games is named "Brother In Arms: Road To Hill 30" Diablo 2 Enemy: Rakkinishu A reference to the Diablo 2 mini-boss Rakanishu, that you face before entering Tristram. Rakkinishu drops a shield called Cracked Sash, a common item from Diablo 2. Gauntlet Mission: Earl Needs Food... Badly In the old coin-operated arcade game Gauntlet, each of the four characters would receive a unique spoken warning when their life was running low. The Elf's warning message was "Elf needs food, badly!". House of the Dead Mission: House of the Ned House of the Dead is originally an arcade game developed by Sega. You play as agents trying to kill the monsters created by Dr. Curien, a scientist who tried to discover the nature of life and death, but his experiments resulted in dangerous monsters. 'Metal Gear Solid 2' Level Cap (as of Gen. Knoxx DLC) The level cap of 61 is possibly a reference to a notable scene in Metal Gear Solid 2, where upon Raiden's journey into Arsenal Gear, Colonel Campbell speaks strange phrases -- one of them being "I need scissors! Sixty-one!" The MGS2 scene in question can be watched here Ratchet and Clank Weapon:Maliwan Rhino Example: http://ratchet.wikia.com/wiki/RYNO_V The most powerful weapon in the Ratchet and Clank series, it is commonly a mini gun rocket launcher with numerous barrels (An overkill weapon). R.Y.N.O in the Ratchet and Clank series means: “Rip You A New One”, it is known to be the 'deadliest weapon in the known universe' according to GrummelNet. In Borderlands it is the brand name for the most powerful rocket launchers made by Maliwan as an homage to the Ratchet and Clank series (it is also the most powerful rocket launcher brand in the game, following the tradition of the RYNO series). Sonic the Hedgehog Paint Scheme: Racer - Blue Blur Sonic the Hedgehog, from the self-titled series, is as his name would suggest, a hedgehog. Sonic is capable of phenomenal speed, provided he doesn't stop or collide with anything. One of Sonic the Hedgehog's nicknames is 'The Big Bad Blue Blur', and the Racer's Blue Paint-Scheme is thus named after him. Super Mario Bros. Achievement: My Brother is an Italian Plumber The eponymous "Mario Bros," Mario and Luigi are Italian heroes known for their jumping skills (Mario was at first named "Jumpman"). Though modern depictions rarely feature any elements of plumbing besides Warp Pipes and the brothers' signature overalls originally in the arcade game Super Mario Bros. Mario and Luigi were tasked with purging a sewer of turtles and crabs through jumping onto or into the pests. Zero Wing Mission: Dumpster Diving For Great Justice Part of a popular internet meme where phrases were wrongly translated from Japanese to English, the best-known being "All your base are belong to us". The phrase "For Great Justice" was supposed to be "Our hopes for the future..." Mission: Athena Set Up Us The Bomb '' The title of this mission is also a reference to Zero Wing from the phrase: Someone set up us the bomb. Also there are some posters of missing people which have faces that look strikingly similar to CATS. Music Another one Bites the Dust ''Roland: "Another one bites the dust" Often-used term when defeating an opponent. Roland may say this after killing an enemy. Originates from Another one bites the dust by Queen. I'm on a Boat Achievement: You're on a boat! A reference to the song I'm on a Boat by The Lonely Island. Master Exploder Achievement: Master Exploder Possibly a reference to the song Master Exploder by Tenacious D. Sabotage Mission: Schemin' That Sabotage Possibly a reference to the song Sabotage by The Beastie Boys. Death is the only way out Death Is the Only Way Out - Joseph Bishara from Mortal Kombat: Annihilation Soundtrack. Track 17 Smoke on the Water Eridian Weapon Description: Smoke on the water... A reference to the song Smoke on the Water by Deep Purple. 'Psycho Killer' Dahl Penetrator Description: Sniper Killer, Que'st que c'est? Reference to the song Psycho Killer by Talking Heads, using lyrics from the song's chorus. Places Grassy Knoll Location: Trashy Knoll The Grassy Knoll is a small, sloping hill inside the plaza that became famous following the John F. Kennedy assassination. The knoll was above President Kennedy and to his right (west and north) during the assassination. Several witnesses reported hearing shots from its direction. In Borderlands, the Trashy Knoll is located in the north-eastern part of the Rust Commons East. Here, you have to kill Slither. Arthur Treacher's Restaurant Location: Treacher's Landing Being a seafaring town, this may be a reference to Arthur Treacher's fast sea-food restaurants. Science Turtles all the way down Graffiti found on walls The phrase "Turtles all the way down" comes from the theory that the world is resting on a turtle. The answer to the question what that turtle was laying on is that there are turtles all the way down. This was popularized from Terry Pratchet's "Discworld" series. TV and Film A Christmas Story Location: Hidden Basement A secret room can be found in New Haven. Inside this room is a leg lamp. In the movie, The Old Man gets a lamp shaped like a leg. Furthermore, only in this basement can the Rider be found, another reference to this movie. In the movie, Ralph continuously asks for a Red Ryder BB Gun, to which everyone responds: "You'll shoot your eye out." The flavor text on this weapon (Careful... you might put someone's eye out. ') further adds to the reference. Aliens ''Underdome wave 18: "Game over, man. Game over." This is a quote from the character Hudson. Avatar(film) Location: Pandora this is a reference to the planet in avatar which is called Pandora as well as in the game. Back to the Future Achievement: 1.21 Gigawatts 1.21 Gigawatts is the power requirement for time travel. Big Brother Mission: Big Crimson Brother is Watching This mission involves destroying 5 Crimson Lance Security Cameras found throughout the T-Bone Junction. This is simply a reference to the Reality show, Big Brother(see discussion) which itself is based upon the ideas from the novel "1984." Bloodsport Brick's last skill in the Brawler skill line, Bloodsport, is a reference to the martial arts/action movie. Beavis and Butthead The dance the Claptrap in Fyrestone does is closely similar to the dance that Butthead performed on the 1990's television show. Canvas News Challenge: Boom goes the dynamite 19-year old Brian Collins has to replace the regular sports guy, but he fails horribly. One phrase from this broadcast turned into a meme, namely the phrase "Boom goes the dynamite." Night of the Living Dead The mission "Night of the Living Ned" is based on the title of the famous zombie cult classic "Night of the Living Dead" . Deliverance Quote: "You're gonna squeal before we cook ya" A random enemy may shout this phrase, referring to the movie Deliverance, where Ned Beatty's character is forced to squeal like a pig during a hillbilly encounter. Die Hard Character: Bruce McClane The name Bruce MacClane is a combination of the name of the protagonist from Die Hard, Officer John MacLane, and the actor who played him, Bruce Willis. Dragon Ball Z Xbox Live / PSN profile information If a player gets more than 9000 kills online, his Xbox Live profile will read "Kills Over 9000". On the PSN, it sill simply say "Kills: 9000". This is a reference to the famous Dragon Ball Z meme, where Nappa asks Vegeta "What does the scouter say about his power level?". Vegeta's reply to that is: "It's over NINE THOUSAND!". This meme can be viewed here. '''Dukes of Hazzard Runner colour The General Flee colour on the runners is a reference to the iconic dodge charger The General Lee. ''The main colour of the body is the same and both feature numbers painted on the side (runners feature a 00 and the Lee features 01). Evil Dead ''Weapon: Boom Stick In the third movie of this series Bruce's character Ash wields a sawn-off shotgun he calls his "Boomstick". Also, the flavor text of this weapon is Beyond Groovy. "Groovy" is Ash's signature phrase. Also, Baron Flynt, from whom you get the Boom Stick, bears a very strong resemblance to Bruce Campbell, who played Ash. Firefly Character: Jaynis Kobb Reference to the character Jayne Cobb from the TV show Firefly. In the seventh episode, "Jaynestown", the characters enter a mining town where the locals hail Jayne (who is a violent, amoral gunman who'd tried to steal money from the local magistrate years before) as a hero. Forrest Gump Character: Zombie TK Baha Dead TK talks about all the ways to cook brains, similar to when Benjamin Buford 'Bubba' Blue lists different ways to prepare shrimp. Ghostbusters Character Dialogue: Mad Moxxi - "You... you've earned it." Occasionally, during the Intermission while Moxxi drops party favors on you, she'll remark "You... you've earned it." In the movie Ghostbusters, Bill Murray's character (Dr. Peter Venkman) says the exact same line while rewarding Egon Spengler with a Baby Ruth candy-bar. Godzilla Enemies: Skagzilla and Mothrakk The names of these enemies refer to Godzilla, a giant monster, and Mothra, a giant moth, respectively. Idiocracy Claptrap repair kit A claptrap repair kit can have the description "It's got what claptraps crave". This refers to the drink "Brawndo" that completely replaces water in the movie Idiocracy. The slogan for "Brawndo" is "It's got what X craves", where X could be replaced by anything. Jem Character: Lilith Lilith resembles the titular character of the animated TV series, "Jem". They both appear as women with heavy make-up and they have bright colored hair. The achievement Truly Outrageous, which can only be acquired with Lilith, is a catch phrase; in the opening theme Jerrica states that Jem is "Truly Outrageous". Lethal Weapon Character: Mad Mel Before your showdown with Mad Mel, you are warned that he is a 'lethal weapon in any vehicle'. Mel Gibson plays Sgt. Martin Riggs in the movie Lethal Weapon. Weapon: Torgue Friendly Fire In Lethal Weapon, Martin Riggs upstages his veteran partner at the shooting range by firing a smiley-face pattern into a paper target at nearly twice the range before remarking "Have a nice day..." Mad Max Character: Mad Mel The name Mad Mel is a combination Mad Max, a character from the similarly named movie series, and Mel Gibson, his actor. Enemies: Skags In the Mad Max movie series, low-life wanderers and bandits are called skags. Skill: Master Blaster In the third Mad Max movie, two characters named The Master and The Blaster, who can combine into Master Blaster. DLC: Mad Moxxi's Underdome Riot The title of the third Mad Max movie is Mad Max: Beyond Thunderdome, in which the protagonist is conscripted to fight in arena deathmatches. The Madness of King George Weapon: Atlas Cyclops The flavor text "I have you in my eye, sir." is a quote from this movie. 'The Matrix' Character: Claptrap During the mission Claptrap Rescue in Fyrestone, when Claptrap is incapacitated by a bandit vechile attack, he is heard to moan "Oh...I can see the code!", likely a reference to the films eponymous computer program. This can also be heard by any incapacitated Claptrap (except the one in Lockdown Palace, who is locked in place, not injured) around Pandora. Monty Python Achievement: There are some who call me... Tim Upon being asked for his name by King Arthur in Monty Python and the Holy Grail, Tim the Enchanter answers with: "There are some who call me... Tim." Weapon: Maliwan Crux The flavor text for this gun, Bring out your Dead, is a quote from Monty Python and the Holy Grail where a body cleaner is saying this phrase throughout the street. Roland's Medic Phrase: "It's just a flesh wound!" When playing as Roland, if you revive a teammate, he will often say this phrase. This loosely refers to the Black Knight when he says "Just a flesh wound", despite having both his arms lopped off. Mystery Science Theater 3000 Achievement: Can't We Get BEYOND Thunderdome? Refers to a joke told by the robots Crow and Tom Servo in episode 706: Tom: "You see, if you live long enough, eventually, someone's going to say the word Thunderdome in your presence." Crow: "That's right, and I'm guessing most of you aren't equipped with a snappy comeback." Tom: "Well..." Crow: "We're gonna give you one." Tom: "We'll act it out for you. Ahem... Boy, I still think we really screwed up on that whole Thunderdome-fiasco." Crow: "Oh, come on, can't we get BEYOND Thunderdome?" This scene can be seen here. It also could be a reference from Mad Max ; Beyond Thunderdome Not Without My Daughter Mission: Not Without My Claptrap This mission may also be a reference to other movies or series, possible others are Pirates of the Carribean and South Park. This movie is the most likely the mission refers to. Pulp Fiction Mission: I've Got A Sinking Feeling... The names of the ships you have to sink (Righteous Man, Great Vengeance and Furious Anger) refer to the fictionalized version of Ezekiel 25:17 Samuel L. Jackson's character recites. This scene can be found here. Mission: Ned's undead, baby, Ned's undead Reference to the line "Zed's dead, baby. Zed's dead." This scene can be seen here. The Rock Quote: "I'll take pleasure in gutting you, boy" A random enemy may shout this phrase, referring to the movie The Rock where the same phrase was shouted. The Royal Tenenbaums Character: Mordecai In the movie, Richie has a pet falcon called Mordecai. This is also reflected in Mordecai having a pet Bloodwing, a bird not too different from a falcon. The Running Man Quote "Who loves you and who do you love?" Character: Mad Moxxi In the movie The Running Man, Richard Dawson's character, Damon Killian, uses this phrase as his catch phrase during the movie. Mad Moxxi uses this phrase at different times during any round Saturday Night Live Enemies: Hanz and Franz Hanz and Franz are based on Hans and Franz, two characters from "Pumping Up with Hans and Franz". They spoofed Arnold Schwarzenegger by using padding for fake muscles, drab gray sweatsuits, weight belts, and Austrian accents. Scare Tactics Bandit: "Are you scared? You should be" Scare Tactics is a TV show where the main goal is to scare people. If it succeeds, the someone goes to the victim and asks "Are you scared?". The victim usually answers with a yes, and they would get the reply "You shouldn't be! You're on Scare Tactics!" Sesame Street Menu Screen: Claptrap Claptrap hums, "Nooney-nooney-noon..." as he rolls by in the background of the Menu Screen. This is a possible reference to the Typerwriter Cartoon from classic 1970's era Sesame Street. Slumdog Millionaire Achievement: Pandora-dog Millionaire In the movie, a boy from the slums, who manages to make a lot of money from a television quiz show. To get this achievement, you'll have to collect $1,000,000, similar to how the slumdog from the movie earns a lot of money from the show. Space Balls Location: Ludicrous Speedway In the movie, there is a speed "Ludicrous speed", which is faster than both Light speed and "Ridiculous speed".A referance to spaceballs Challenge: Hot! Too Hot!! Reference to the scene where Dark Helmet is drinking coffee and exclaims "HOT! TOO HOT!" Challenges: Who made that man a gunner? and Keep firing In this scene Dark Helmet first comments on the gunner, telling him "shoot across her nose, not up it." Upon finding out the gunner is crossed eyed, he asks: "Who made that man a gunner?" Later in the same scene, after finding out everyone on the bridge has the surname "Asshole", Dark Helmet directs them to "keep firing, Assholes!" Star Wars Taylor Kobb: "a hive of scum and villainy" '' Obi-Wan Kenobi calls the Mos Eisley space port "a wretched hive of scum and villainy" in the original Star Wars movie, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. This Is Spinal Tap The dials on Marshall amplifiers typically have a number range from zero to ten. In the mockumentary ''This Is Spinal Tap Guitarist Nigel Tufnel boasts that the dials on his amps all go to eleven. This forms the inspiration for the level cap increase by 11 in The Secret Armory of General Knoxx. Trigun Marcus: "This is not a planet of peace and love" A reference to the catch-phrase '"Love and Peace"' of the Trigun-character Vash the Stampede. Location: Pandora The world/planet that Trigun is set in and the planet of Pandora are similar; with both planets being mostly a desert wasteland where bandits roam the wastes and various small settlements are scattered throughout the planet. Challenge: Human Tsunami A two-fold reference to Trigun. The main character was famed (albeit falsely) for being the first humanoid localized natural disaster, resulting in him being nicknamed "The Humanoid Typhoon" due to the unnatural aura of destruction that seemed to follow him. In addition, he also had an advanced prosthetic left arm with a SMG hidden in it that he could use. (An upgrade midway through the series; it had originally been a shotgun) This challenge has you kill 2,500 enemies with SMG's. Unbreakable Brick's last skill in the Tank skill line, Unbreakable , is a reference to the psychological/thriller movie. People Nikola Tesla Challenge: Nikola is a friend of mine Nikola Tesla was a famed inventor in the 19th and 20th centuries, perhaps best known for his advancements in commercial electricity, and, by extension, the Tesla coil. Tesla coils are now used primarily for entertainment, as they can send out huge bolts of electricity into the air when turned on. Muhammad Ali Brick's skill, "Sting like a Bee' could be a reference to one of Muhammad Ali's most famous quotes, "Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee." Adolf Hitler Crazy Earl has a moustache identical to Adolf Hitlers. Despite also being worn by comedy icon Charlie Chaplin, the social stigma now associated with the tiny, little moustache means only the most maladjusted would ever wear one again. Governments and Nations In God We Trust Graffiti: "IN GUN WE TRUST" It is not so easy to notice this one but if you play in high resolution, it is clear that a graffiti says "IN GUN WE TRUST". Curtiss P-40 'Warhawk' Paint Scheme: Runner - Mean Green The red maw and jagged, shark-like teeth on the driver's pod of a Runner with a 'Mean Green' paint-scheme is similar to the pattern on the Curtiss P-40 'Warhawk' fighter plane employed by the United States during World War II. Category:Gameplay